On the Plane
by Bananalemons
Summary: On the plane ride home, things happened that should not have happened. Under any circumstances. ReidxHotch.


**Author's Note**: This is my first story in a LONG time, at least a year or so. And it's my first story in the Criminal Minds fandom. Please go easy on me?

* * *

><p>Hotchner and Reid have a rule that when they go on cases, they do not have sex. They do not share hotel rooms. They can, however, have random encounters in random bathrooms, back rooms, or wherever seems fit. But this rule was made up before they had a case that lasted nearly four whole weeks. A case where they were unable to find time for no more than a few stolen kisses here and there.<p>

So on the plane ride home, things happened that should not have happened. Under any circumstances.

Reid was laying down, studying everyone, trying to figure out if they really were sleeping or just pretending. When he was sure that they all were, in fact, truly sleeping, he got up.

Aaron Hotchner was in the back of the plane, probably getting more coffee. Reid couldn't fathom why though, as his boss had already downed almost four cups in the last hour of the plane ride.

He swiftly walked back to where Aaron was standing, and placed his arms around Hotch's waist.

Hotchner, who had not noticed Reid walking up to him, almost dropped his coffee. He glanced back, "What are you do-" He ceased to talk though, when a pair of lips pressed against his neck. Aaron moaned, forgetting where they were and who they were with. "Spencer," he breathed, "We shouldn't be doing thi- " His breathing was stopped with a moan once again as Spencer, who somehow unzipped Aaron's zipper without him realising it, promptly stuck his hand down his bosses pants, his fingers coming in contact with an already hot and terribly hard cock.

Spencer nibbled Aaron's earlobe a few seconds, "But we both want it so bad. No touching in weeks. We're both so hard." And he thrusted forward, proving his hard on to the man in front of him. Aaron leaned forward, moaning and placing his hands on the counter to stop him from falling over.

He whipped around, turning to face his lover, "Fuck it," he whispered, using his hand to bring Spencer's lips to his own, kissing him for the first time all day.

They both thrust forward, trying not to moan out loud. A small glance tells Spencer that if either Rossi or Morgan so much as opened their eyes, it would be obvious to them what the two in the hallway were doing. But with Aaron bringing his lips to his neck, he can't bring himself to care.

Aaron brought his hand all the way down his lover's back, resting it on his butt, bringing their lower regions together once again, "I fucking love you, Spencer."

Spencer's answer was merely a moan as they both start thrusting into each other with no thought of stopping. They bring their lips together, but finding it difficult with the lack of air due to their near silent moans.

"Fuck," Aaron speaks, thrusting harder, faster, "So close, Spence."

Spencer follows his lead, and in a matter of moments, they both come. He throws his head back, a moan escaping him, much louder than he meant it to be.

When they both finish, Spencer slouches against the older of the two, "That was amazing," he comments.

"It'll be more amazing tonight when we don't need to have clothes on."

Spencer shivers, anticipation filling him with want once again, but he doesn't do anything, knowing they already have a mess that can't be explained. He makes an uncomfortable noise, "This is going to be awkward when the team wakes and we have to explain the stain or new pants."

Aaron shrugs, "Well, it was well worth it. Come on, let's get cleaned up."

"It'd probably be more awkward if we caught you before you had the chance." Both Spencer's and Aaron's head whip around, staring into Rossi's eyes from across the jet.

Spencer reacted first, his face turning red, "Uhh..." A few seconds pause and he started to say something else, but thought against it.

Rossi chuckled a little, "I'm going to pretend to go back to sleep. And when I wake up again, I'm going to pretend not to notice the new attire." He closes his eyes, but opens them a second later, "Also Reid, you need better study habits of the sleeping." Then he closes his eyes, giving them semi-privacy once again.

Spencer hides his face into Aaron's neck, "But - But I was so positive they were all asleep!"

Aaron laughs slightly, rubbing Spencer's back, "It'll be fine. Let's go find some pants." Spencer just follows him.

The rest of the team wakes up when the plane lands. Hotch starts telling them that he got Strauss to give them the next three days off, when Morgan interrupts, "I'm sorry, but are you wearing jeans?"

Rossi rolls his eyes, Spencer blushes and looks away, but Hotchner just nods and continues.

He was interrupted once again when Prentiss started talking, "And are you wearing shorts?" She raises an eyebrow at Reid, "What the hell happened on the way home?" She looks between Hotchner and Reid, "Oh my g-"

"No," Morgan slips in, "Are you serious? On the plane!"

Reid blushes, but Hotchner just answers him, "Well it was a long four weeks." Prentiss and JJ laugh, Morgan hides his face in his hands, Rossi just shakes his head, and Aaron looks to Spencer and winks, "Ready to go?"

Spencer jumps up, smiling, somewhat unbelieving he's about to say this, "Of course. I think you promised something earlier, but this time with no clothes."

They walk off, as the rest of the team groans. They faintly hear Morgan talking, "I swear, next case, I'm forcing them to share rooms."


End file.
